1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medicine applicator devices and more specifically it relates to a medicine dispensing system for providing immediate oral dispensing of medicine in the event of an emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medicine pills and capsules have been in use for years. A conventional pill is comprised of a hardened structure that is stored within a pill container. Capsules are comprised of an encapsulated fluid or particulate material which are also stored within a container. With both pills and capsules are typically swallowed by the user after being removed from their respective storage container.
The main problem with conventional medicine delivery devices currently available is that they require the user to perform a series of steps prior to delivering the medicine to the user. Conventional medicine delivery devices require the user to (i) locate the medicine container, (ii) remove the cover of the medicine container, (iii) locate a water or other fluid source to drink in conjunction with swallowing the medicine, (iv) swallowing the medicine, and (v) reattaching the cover to the medicine container to prevent spillage of the contents. Medicine containers are known for being difficult to open, even containers that are designed for over the counter medicine such as but not limited to aspirin. With time being of the essence in some emergencies such as a heart attack, it is important to access and deliver the medication in an efficient amount of time which conventional medicine delivery devices do not allow for.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,194 to Hippely et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,409 to Hettinger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,433 to Wilcher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,751 to Ten Brook; U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,372 to Scherer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,712 to Babiak et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,660 to Lerro; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,729 to Yu et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing immediate oral dispensing of medicine in the event of an emergency. Conventional medicine applicator devices and systems require the individual to perform a number of steps prior to actually receiving the medication.
In these respects, the medicine dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing immediate oral dispensing of medicine in the event of an emergency.